An openable vehicle roof that is displaceable between a closed position spanning a vehicle interior and a releasing position at least partially opening up the vehicle interior to the top, is known, for example, from the document DE 10 2006 050 874 A1. Said vehicle roof comprises a foldable roof skin, at the front edge of which relative to the forward direction of travel of the respective vehicle a front bow is arranged that forms a rigid roof element which extends in the roof transverse direction, and which is adjacent to a front apron of the vehicle in the closed position of the vehicle roof. Said vehicle roof comprises one guide rail respectively on both sides relative to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the roof, in which guide rail an actuating device for the front bow is guided. By means of the actuating device, the roof element can be moved in the roof longitudinal direction and, in the closed position of the roof by means of a locking hook, can additionally be secured at a corresponding locking bolt. Additionally, the front bow can be deployed to the top by means of the actuating device when the roof is opened. When the front bow is displaced into the closed position, high closing forces need to be procured.